Chances
by Lilly Winters
Summary: This was it. Whether she would murder him for it, he was going to do it. Beast Boy was going to take his chances. But just how will Raven respond? BBxRaven
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! I decided to try a new pairing. The only pairings I have done so far is Zim and Gaz and Yuffie and Vincent. So now I decided to add to that and write a fic about Raven and Beast Boy! It is rather short and I am still trying to decide whether or not to make this a one-shot or add a few more chapters. If it is popular enough, I will continue it. Enjoy and Review!**

**I do not own Teen Titans or the characters. This is a purely fan-made story for my awesome fans ^-^!**

**Also, I want to apologize for the delayed update for Alien of the Opera. I am trying to write the last chapter, but I'll be honest: I am not sure exactly how I want to write it lol. Thanks for your patience and understanding. Now, on with the story!**

He sighed as he leaned back, deep in thought.

Raven. Who was she? Of course he knew who she was: his friend, his teammate, the dark girl who kept to herself. But who was she really? There was so much more about her that he wanted to know. He wanted to be closer to her.

He nearly laughed at the irony. Who would have ever though the peppy, chipper Beast Boy would fall for the shy, gloomy Raven? Of course, no one else knew. At least, he hoped not. He knew that they would never be more than just friends. He was lucky to even get that. Raven was not a social person; it was considered a good day if you got a 'good morning' out of her.

He sat on the couch, staring out the large window and listening to the rain that tapped steadily against the glass. Dark, puffy clouds hung lazily above the tower and killed any sign of light that may have been shedding off of the moon. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Why can't I just tell her?" he said loudly to the empty room. But he soon discovered it was not empty.

"Beast Boy, who are you talking to?"

He yelped and jumped, quickly facing the girl standing in the doorway.

"Raven! When did you get here?" he crawled back onto the couch that he had fallen off of in his excitement.

"Just now. In time to hear to talking to yourself?" she raised an eyebrow as she crossed the room. His heart pounded with each step she took. Closer, closer, she was quickly nearing the green teenager.

"Oh, sorry."

"Who is she?"

"What?

She took a seat next to him.

"You said 'why can't you tell her'. Who and what are you talking about?"

"Oh," he rubbed the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly, "nothing. Just…nothing"

She nodded and dropped the subject. He sighed inwardly. Ever since Terra had returned, she knew Beast Boy's feelings would also return. _Why should I even bother telling him_, she thought to herself, _he has Terra. Why would he want emotionless, grave Raven?_ She was unaware that Beast Boy was busy with his own thoughts also. _She is so close. Now would be the perfect time to tell her! Oh, who am I kidding? Why would she want an overly-happy loser like me?_

They both stared out the window, watching each raindrop slide down the glass. The silence grew between the pair until it lay across the room like a blanket, suffocating the tense teenagers that sat directly in the center of it. Confusion, uncertainty, and doubt filled the room until they could no longer take it. They both knew that if they did not take a chance, risk it all, soon there may not have been anything to risk. Raven feared losing him to Terra and Beast Boy feared losing her to anyone. Raven was about to speak when Beast Boy quickly faced her.

"Raven?"

"Yes?"

He inched closer to her.

"I know you will probably murder me after this, but I need to take the chance."

"Beast Boy, what are you—mph!" But she did not have time to finish as he pulled her into a kiss. She could feel herself losing control over her powers, various objects in the room beginning to levitate. Beast Boy took notice and gently grasped her hand, causing the objects to rest in their original spots. At first, Raven was going to pull back, but she soon gave into the feeling, surrendering to the pleasure she felt in his arms. It ended too quick for her likings though when he pulled back abruptly. He eyed her, confused and shocked with himself. She even detected some fear lurking in his eyes. Before she got the chance to respond, he quickly stood and ran out of the room. Raven's eyes followed the green blur out of the room, leaving her shocked and unable to move.

"Beast Boy…" she mumbled as she gazed at the ground. The room was left to silence, nothing but the faint melody of the storm outside and the storm inside Raven's mind could be heard.

**A/N**

**Aww! I thought it was pretty sweet but maybe that is just me. Well thanks for reading and remember to review!**

2


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Here is the chapter you guys wanted! Sorry about the extremely late update, but between being sick and school starting, I have had a hard time even getting to the computer to type it :/. Well, enjoy!**

Beast Boy nervously made his way to the tower's kitchen. Why was he nervous you may ask? Well it could have something to do with the fact that he had kissed Raven last night. Yes, his shy, gloomy teammate whom no one is even allowed to get near. That Raven. He sighed before stepping into the main room and crossing over to the table. All of his friends were there already, including Raven. Robin was cheering Cyborg on who was currently chugging down an entire bottle of syrup while Starfire watched in wonder and awe. Raven was staring down at her cup of hot tea when he sat down. She looked up at him and blushed lightly, turning back to her tea. He groaned and began eating his food nonchalantly. Immediately, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at the green teenager abruptly. He gazed back sheepishly before shrugging.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you feeling okay?" Cyborg questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"First, you're usually the first one to come to breakfast," Robin examined.

"And second," Cyborg finished, pointing at Beast Boy's plate, "you're eating bacon."

Beast Boy's eyes quickly fell to his plate and widened in horror. He gagged and, being a vegetarian, spat the food out in pure disgust, dumping the remains in the trash. Starfire smiled cheerfully, but it left as soon as it came when she glanced over at Raven.

"Raven, your face is red. Are you sick?" the concerned alien asked.

Raven wanted to face-palm, clearly wishing she had not brought everyone's attention to her. Not wanting more questions thrown her way, she simply shrugged.

"I'm fine. Just…" she blushed more and quickly stared down at the table, "…fine," she finished in a hurry.

Everyone raised an eyebrow except for Beast Boy. He knew why she was acting so oddly. _She probably hates me_, he thought to himself. Between Raven staring uncomfortably at her cup of tea and Beast Boy not talking, their teammates were growing concerned.

"Uh…" Robin timidly began, "so what were you two doing last night?"

Raven choked on her tea while Beast Boy's eyes grew in horror. Robin watched in confusion as Raven regained her composure and stiffened.

"W-What do you mean?" she stuttered.

"I heard you two get up late last night. Just wondering if everything was okay," he shrugged.

"Um…" Beast Boy hesitated.

"Yeah. Everything is fine. Why wouldn't it be?" Raven laughed nervously.

Now _that_ caused everyone, even Beast Boy, to look at her as if she had grown an arm out of her forehead. Raven growled and stood abruptly, grabbing Beast Boy by the wrist and dragging him away.

"Wait! Where are we—" he panicked.

"We need to talk," she hissed.

Their teammates could hear Beast Boy's distant screams fade away and simply returned to one another, shot a concerned glance each other's way, and shrugged it off. Raven practically threw Beast Boy across the roof of the tower and crossed her arms as he stumbled to gather his balance.

"What did I do?" he squeaked.

"What do you think?" she growled.

He sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry I kissed you last night. I shouldn't have put you in that situation." His shoulders slumped when he misread the girl's signals.

She threw her hands in the air and stepped closer to him to which he ducked back.

"I said I was sorry!" he hollered fearfully.

"You are so bad at reading me, Beast Boy."

"What do you—" But she stepped forward, grabbed his shirt collar, and dragged him into a deep kiss. She heard him squeak at the sudden action and smiled. Clearly, he had not expected it, though he was not resisting. She pulled back and pretended to be angry.

"Just learn how to know what I want, okay?" she mumbled before walking towards the exit and slamming the door behind her. Beast Boy, with his jaw practically touching the ground, stood there, shocked. Soon, though, a mischievous grin crawled across his face and he ran to catch up to the dark beauty.

Oh, he was certainly going to give her what she wanted…

**A/N**

**And there you go! I hope you liked it! And again, sorry for the late update. But if you guys have any suggestions for other Beast BoyxRaven fanfics, just let me know! I don't have much experience with writing fics on them, but hopefully that will change :). Thanks again! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**I hadn't really planned on adding another chapter, but I had to. It was too cute and tempting not to :). It is a lot longer than the past two chapters. In fact it is double the length. This is the final chapter though. I hope you enjoy it ;)**

Through winding halls, down narrow staircases, around dark corners with who knows what lurking around the bend; the exit was getting closer…closer. Their footsteps echoed, their shadows leapt, their breath ran rugged, but they refused to stop. Beast Boy grasped the girl's hand as he looked back at her.

"Come on, Raven," he pleaded. "We're almost there. Just a little while longer!"

"Beast Boy, I don't know how much longer I can keep this up," she gasped.

He remained staring at her until he saw a light, which shined brightly from ahead, flood across the room. Using his free hand, he shielded his eyes and peered beyond the glow.

"Look!" he smiled. "It's the exit!"

Raven sighed in relief.

The pair hopped out the door to which Beast Boy immediately slammed shut. Raven slapped him on the back of the head. He yelped, rubbing the burning sensation.

"If you aren't careful, they'll notice we're gone!"

He nodded.

She lazily blew at a strand of hair that had fallen onto her face during the escape and they were on their way. With Beast Boy flying as an eagle beside her, Raven shook her head and smiled, enjoying the air that swept across her face as her body floated lightly through the air. She still couldn't believe that Beast Boy was able to talk her into this. But ever since they had shared that kiss a few days ago, he was able to step over the line that she had drawn for every other being in the universe. Early yesterday morning, he had snuck into her room while everyone else in the tower was fast asleep. She could still remember the annoying, repetitious poke that had greeted her forehead. She could also remember the thud that she heard when she reacted on instinct and threw Beast Boy across the room with her powers. She laughed at the thought. Still, after apologies were out of the way, the green teenager remained as chipper as he had when he had first entered the room. He'd awkwardly suggested that the two go on a date.

That had shocked her.

Kissing someone was completely new to her. Going on a date was even newer. So after thirty minutes straight of begging and pleading and whining, she agreed. At first, she was nervous, not thoroughly convinced that she was going to enjoy herself. But now, as the pair flew toward the restaurant in comforting silence, she was glad that she had agreed to go.

Before they went to the restaurant, they stopped by a clothing outlet to change into the formal clothes they had brought along. Of course, they couldn't have exactly left the tower together wearing a dress and a suit. It was hard enough to sneak out without the other Titans noticing them in their casual uniforms. Beast Boy, donning a three-piece, black suit, waited patiently near the outlet's changing room for Raven to finish. He smiled a cheeky grin as he reviewed his outfit. He had specifically chosen a black suit for Raven. He knew she was into the darker colors. His hand gripped at his purple tie, anxious, yet excited for the evening they had planned together.

The creak of a door alerted his attention to the changing room behind him. He casually glanced behind him but immediately, his jaw hit the floor. The black skirt that hung loosely over her legs showed off her shaped body by clinging to her hips and drifting to the floor, nearly hiding the petite black dress shoes. A deep maroon corset was connected to the black skirt and matched perfectly against her pale, fragile skin. A black choker with a silhouette of a purple flower completed the outfit. But what truly fulfilled the outfit perfectly was the teenager wearing it. Beast Boy blushed and tugged at his collar.

"Wow…you, um…" he staggered. "Y-You look….great… Great! You look great!"

Raven laughed and grabbed his hand. He stopped stuttering and froze, staring down at their hands. She ignored his reaction and began leading him away.

"Come on," she chuckled, clearly amused.

Five minutes later, they were standing in the doorway of Garfield's, the fanciest restaurant in town. They were seated, glimpsed over the menu, and made their choices. The waiter then left them to chat while their meal was prepared. Beast Boy looked around, closely watching each person. He saw that most of the people there had their napkins folded, their silverware tilted a certain way, or wine glasses placed above the plates. He jumped to do exactly as they were. Raven stared in confusion as he reached for the napkin, grabbed one of the corners and let it drift sloppily to the other corner, perfecting his 'folded napkin'. He was about to reach for the silverware when she placed a hand on top of his.

"Beast Boy!"

He looked up at her.

"Yeah?"

"Relax," she stated. "I'm used to your usual table manners," she smiled.

He gulped and nodded. Though, he noticed that she was not moving her hand. His eyes flickered up to her face, down to her hand, and returned to her eyes. Again, she smiled. Now normally, he would have panicked and ducked beneath the table to hide, waiting out whatever cruel joke she had planned. But this was an unusual smile. It wasn't the usual smile he used to try time after time to sneak out of her with his typical jokes. It was not the type of smile she had when she was smirking at the villain the Titans had just defeated. This smile was different. In fact, he had never seen it before. It was playful and flirty, while remaining strong at the same time. It showed that she had experienced heart break before and knew the pain of rejection, but that she was also willing to give him a chance. He smiled back and it took them a long time before they noticed their meal had arrived.

Their laughter bounced down the street; Raven's soft voice mixing well with Beast Boy's boisterous tone. It had long been dark outside, though they paid no attention as their evening continued. They stopped at the docks and leaned against the wooden railing, gazing out into the endless sea. The waves tackled the dock's support beams, spraying a layer of mist their way. Beast Boy smiled down at the ocean, yet noticed Raven watching him closely. He turned to face her.

"Raven?" he grabbed her hand. "Is everything okay?"

"You did it, Beast Boy," she whispered.

"Did what?"

He raised an eyebrow and watched as she returned to the ledge, leaning against it and staring at the stars above.

"I always thought that I would never find someone; that I never _could_ find someone that just wanted to be around me. But you…" she faced him, bringing it the soft shock on his face. "You saw something in me that no one else did." Back turned, she looked out longingly once more.

They listened to the water moving, the air floating, the stars singing, but Beast Boy heard something else also. He heard the pleading of a teenage girl desperately waiting for a release from the life that she thought would forever be hers. She heard his footsteps approaching over the hollow wood and felt his arms wrap around her from behind. She looked down, uncertain.

"Why?" she said lowly.

He turned her to face him and brought his hands up to her face.

"Because," he said, his thumb tracing her jaw line, "because I…"

He hesitated.

She stopped and looked up at him. A look of despairing disappointment crossed her features before she began to pull away. Something in him kicked in. He knew that it was not the time to hesitate. Raven had given him a chance, she gave him the key to releasing her from the prison of her mind. Now, it was up to him to unlock the door. His hands quickly returned to her face to which she was surprised.

"Because I love you, Rae."

He lured her body in with his eyes, allowed his fingers to play in her hair, and finally caught her with his lips. She sucked in air, bringing her arms around his neck. He laid her against the railing and leaned in. Her hands released his neck and ran smoothly along his chest. Minutes passed; they remained this way the entire time.

Little did they know, the rest of the Titans were standing at the entrance of the dock. Cyborg's jaw was scraping the ground, Robin's eyes were popping out, and Starfire clasped her hands in excitement.

"Umm…." Cyborg raised a finger.

"Well," Robin casually said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess we finally found them."

**A/N**

**Aw, that was sweet. I loved the ending XD**

**I hope a few of you caught onto the name of the restaurant they went to ;)**

**Well I hope you enjoyed it and plan on seeing more BBxR fics from me!**


End file.
